


Klance According to Eight Year Olds

by SalveSiS



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because that's how you treat people you like, Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Juan and Sebastian are eight and they treat their respective lady friends right, Original Fiction, Puppy Love, This takes place in the real world, but klance is still popular, implied child neglect, voltron is just a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: Exactly What it Says on the Tin.





	Klance According to Eight Year Olds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiantgem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantgem/gifts).



> For gem, who I hope appreciates how this kinda fits what she requested. Loosely. Vaguely.

Juan de la Rosa holds the title of Weirdest Kid in 3rd grade. A recurring question amongst the elementary school students and faculty is whether he is aware of this-and if he even cares. The general consensus is he probably doesn’t either way. One afternoon during recess Juan hangs himself upside down from the monkey bars, wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ears clipped onto his hair which were accented by the crudely drawn whiskers on his cheeks. The other kids stop what they’re doing to stare at him, and classmate Sebastian Nunez pointing and laughing with a few of the other children.

Like any other day, the staring stops when it’s apparent the eight year old is not paying attention. However, he then catches Sebastian gawking, and the other boy has the decency to look embarrassed until Juan grins.

  
“Hey, Sebas!” He calls out. “You know, your face looks like a potato upside-down. But I guess I’m upside down too so that makes me another potato head. Ooh! I bet we’d make delicious french fries. All we need is ketchup, mayonnaise, and some salt. And a frying pan.”

  
Juan giggles when Sebastian confusedly shakes his head at him and leaves him alone. His laughter is woven with the melody of a young girl’s; Frida Méndez, Smartest Kid in 3rd Grade. Juan’s already sunny disposition brightens to supernova levels.

“Frida!!” He calls out-and drops to the floor with a yelp.

  
Frida’s smile vanishes. She rushes over, ponytail swishing behind her. “Juanito! Are you okay?”

  
“Ow ow ow ow ow ow…” Juan rubs the back of his head while Frida helps him up to his feet. “Aw, man. Thanks a lot, Frida. I almost broke my record.”

  
“You’re lucky you didn’t break your head. Come here,” Frida grabs Juan by the shoulders. He barely has enough time to stick his tongue out at her before she is combing through his hair in search for bruises. “Hmm, everything looks okay.”

  
Juan ducks away, twirling around to face his best friend. Unaffected by the severe look on her face, he pumps his fist in the air and asks excitedly, “So, did you watch it?”

  
Frida narrows her eyes at him but then sighs. “Yeah. Some of it.”

“And?”

  
“I liked Pidge. She’s really smart.” Frida tilts her head. “Lotor is pretty cool, too. Besides killing the cat lady, I mean.”

  
“Ewww. You like Lotor?”

  
“Um, what are you guys talking about?” Fellow classmate Molly Arnolds leaps off the swings, Sebastian Nunez by her side. Her glasses rest atop her blonde hair which is done up in a braid accented with a magenta bow. She reminds Frida of a ballerina, dainty and pretty.

  
“Voltron: Legendary Defender,” Juan says. “It’s a cartoon on Netflix, and it’s awesome!! It’s got aliens, and-and talking rocks, and evil purple cats and-”

  
“It sound stupid,” Sebastian scrunches his nose.

  
“I watch it,” Molly says.  
He backtracks. “O-Oh, I didn’t mean-it’s not-If you like it, then it has to be good.”

  
“Kiss up,” Frida whispers to Juan.  
“I heard that,” Sebastian glares at them.

  
Frida puts her hands on her hips. Juan whistles innocently.

  
“I watch it with my parents on the weekends,” Molly says. “Keith and Lance make such a cute couple.”

  
Frida furrows her eyebrows. “Keith and Lance aren’t dating.”

  
“Not yet.” Molly rocks on the balls of her feet. “My papa and daddy say it’s only a matter of time. It's the red and blue conspiracy.”

  
“But Keith isn't red anymore.” Juan says. “He's with the other not-evil purple cats.”

  
“For now. But he’ll be back soon for his love because…love.” Molly sighs again, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her face like some medieval Disney junior princess.

  
“But they're at war with the evil alien cats.” Frida says. “Is now really the best time to become a couple?”

  
“There's never a wrong time time for love, Frida,” Molly says, puffing her cheeks out with a pout. “‘Sides, all that drama just makes it even more romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet.”

  
“Romeo and Juliet DIED at the end, Molly.” Frida says. “They were idiots.”

  
Molly blinks. “For real? Forget them then. Keith and Lance are still the real deal. I know cause daddy made me watch the bedroom scene, and when I said I thought it was romantic he said,” she stops and lowers her voice: “‘I told you Roy, even children can see it!’ Roy’s my papa,” she offers at the other children’s confused expressions.

  
Frida’s confusion doesn't dissipate. “I didn't notice anything romantic with them.”

  
“What, really? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?” Sebastian asks.

  
“Hey!” Juan frowns. “Frida’s plenty smart. Smarter than you, anyway!”

  
“Juan,” Frida cuts Sebastian’s burgeoning retort off and looks at her friend. “Did you notice anything…lovey-dovey with Keith and Lance?”

  
Juan raises his eyebrows. “Uh. Um…maybe a little?” Frida frowns. “They sometimes act like they have crushes on each other. Sometimes. My sister says they're perfect for each other ‘cause they're opposites that compliment each other. Whatever that means.”

  
Molly nods her head excitedly. “Yeah! They're just like you guys!”

A pause. Frida and Juan look at each other, then back at Molly. “What do you mean?” They ask in unison.

  
“Well, it's kinda weird you guys are best friends. Frida is like a genius and she's always so grumpy and Juan, you always forget to turn in your homework but you're always smiling. And-and you have like this big family and Frida just has her mom-”

Frida’s expression closes off.

“Let’s go, Juan.” She walks off without waiting for him, missing out on Molly and Sebastian’s surprised faces. Juan winces.

  
“What’s that about?”

  
“Frida doesn’t like talking about her family,” Juan says, and it’s all he’s going to say on the subject. He might be the Weirdest Kid in 3rd Grade with a loudmouth, but when it comes to Frida Méndez, he’ll glue his lips shut if it means making her happy.

  
“Did…I didn't mean to make her sad,” Molly says in a small voice.  
“Well, you did.” He says.

  
Sebastian fires back, “Leave Molly alone. She said she was sorry.”

  
“Yeah, I know,” Juan rubs his eyes. “Sorry, Molly. Talk to you later, kay?”

Without waiting for a response, he hurries after Frida.  
She sits on a bench near the school gates, staring at the floor and swinging her legs angrily. It brings Juan back to the first time they met; first day of 2nd grade, all the children in the front yard getting sorted into their classes. Juan’s mamá was talking to his teacher when he noticed another mom making her way over, her daughter pressed against her side.

She walked shakily and stumbled over her feet. Frida struggled to keep her mother on her feet, face stretched with fright. Her mom didn't stay for long and left Frida with a kiss on the cheek she quickly wiped off.

Juan remembers that part confusing him the most. Yeah, he wiped his mom and his sister’s kisses off sometimes, but he was never mad about it. Not like Frida, who glared at the ground the entire way to the classroom.

Juan sits with her on the bench. He has spent the last two years trying to make sure Frida was never sad like that again. He's not gonna stop now. “My sister calls Keith and Lance Klance.”

It's the first thing he can think to say. Frida lifts her head and stares at him. “She says it's their ship name. You know, like relationship.”

  
“Which one of them has the big family?” Frida asks.

  
Juan blinks. “Um, Lance.”

  
“What about Keith and his family?”

  
Juan hesitates. “I dunno, but Luisa doesn't think they're dead.”

“I hope he finds them,” Frida says. “I hope he finds them, and yells at them for leaving him all alone. They deserve it.”

  
Her voice is hard and cold and Juan doesn't like it. “Keith's not really alone. He has friends. And you…y’know…” he ducks his head, suddenly shy. “You got me.”

  
Frida sniffs. “You won't ever leave me, will you?”

  
“No. We're always gonna be best friends forever. Even when we're super old and aliens have taken over the planet.”

  
Frida laughs and clasps a hand over her mouth. “You're silly. You are like Lance.”

  
“Thank you,” Juan beams.  
She fidgets in place. “I hope Keith and Lance become a couple.”

  
“Me too,” Juan says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone plagiarizes this, I WILL come and get you. These are my babies and they are dear to my heart. You don't want to break an innocent human being's heart, do you? ;.;


End file.
